1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with height adjusting ability, and more particularly to a height adjustable chair for a keyboard instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 9, a first conventional height adjustable chair is shown to have a seat (50), two transverse bars (51) horizontally attached to a bottom face of the seat (50) and two legs (52) each with a cross bar (522) formed on a first distal end of the leg (52) and a foot (524) formed on a second distal end of the leg (52) to engage with a surface, i.e. the ground. An inner side face of each of the transverse bars (51) is provided with multiple adjusting holes (511). The two legs (52) intersect with one another and a pin (521) is provided to extend through a joint between the two legs (52) such that the two legs (52) are pivotally connected to one another. Each cross bar (522) is a hollow tubular-like element to receive therein a spring (54) and provided with two slits (53) each defined in opposite distal edge of the cross bar (522) to respectively receive therein a handle (531). Therefore, it is noted that the spring (54) is sandwiched between the two handles (531). Each handle (531) is provided with a head (532) extending out and into one of the adjusting holes (511) such that the chair is fixed after the two heads (532) of the two handles (531) have been extended into two mutually aligned adjusting holes (511).
Normally, due to the resilient force to the handles (531) via the spring (54), the two heads (532) are received in corresponding adjusting holes (511). When adjustment of the chair height is required, the operator is able to use both hands to pull the two handles (531) to drive the heads (532) away from the adjusting holes (511) and simultaneously compress the spring (54). Thereafter, the operator is able to adjust the height of the chair by moving the legs (52) between the two transverse bars (51).
However, adjusting the position of the cross bar (522) relative to the transverse bar (51) requires the operator to simultaneously pull the two handles (531) on the same cross bar (522), which is quite troublesome and difficult.
With reference to FIG. 10, a different conventional height adjustable chair is shown and has a seat (60) and two legs (61) interconnecting with each other. Each leg (61) has multiple adjusting holes (611) defined along a length of the leg (61). Thus a pin (62) extending through two aligned adjusting holes (611) respectively on each of the two legs (61) is able to secure the engagement between the two legs (61). Changing the position of the pin (62) is then able to change the height of the chair. However, it is noted that after the pin (62) is withdrawn from two aligned adjusting holes (611), the operator has to realign two different adjusting holes (611) to allow the extension of the pin (62). Realigning two different adjusting holes (611) requires extreme focus otherwise the pin (62) may not be able to extend therethrough. Furthermore, the operator has to spare one hand to hold the chair in position or the two adjusting holes (611) from different legs (61) may not be aligned even after the alignment is readjusted. Therefore, the conventional chair is not handy in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved height adjustable chair to mitigate the aforementioned problems.